1. Field
The present invention relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to managing aircraft parts. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for confirming configurations of parts in an aircraft.
2. Background
Manufacturing aircraft for delivery to customers involves different phases. For example, before the aircraft is manufactured, designs are generated for the aircraft. These designs may include designs for the airframe, engine, fuel system, entertainment system, and other suitable systems or assemblies in the aircraft.
After the design is completed, components are manufactured or procured. These parts are put together to form the aircraft. The parts are often identified and assembled to form these different systems using a model. This model may be for a particular system or the entire aircraft. The models may be two-dimensional or three-dimensional models. These models may be, for example, computer aided design (CAD) models.
The personnel that assemble the aircraft may use information in these models to put together parts to form structures for the aircraft. The personnel may display these portions or all of these models on a display device or print them out on paper. Assembling the different parts for the aircraft structure, as identified in the model, is performed to manufacture a structure with a desired level of performance.
If a different part is used other than the one specified by the model, then the particular structure may not perform as desired. After parts are assembled to form a structure for the aircraft, these parts may be inspected to ensure that the parts specified in the models are used in the structure.
Currently, inspectors perform inspections to verify whether the correct parts are in the correct locations. An inspector may have a list of parts for inspection. The inspector moves to a particular location where the part is expected to be found and visually looks for that part. If the part is found at the location, a confirmation is entered. If the part is absent, the inspector makes an entry indicating that an incorrect part is at the location.
An inspector may have a list of parts and their locations assigned to the inspector for verification. These locations make take the form of three-dimensional coordinates. The coordinates may be x y z coordinates with a reference location on the aircraft. The inspector goes to the particular location based on these coordinates and looks for the part. Currently, the inspector may look for a serial number or bar code that is on a plate or some other visual identifier attached to the part.
This type of process may take more time than desired. Further, this type of process also may take even more time with less experienced inspectors.
For example, an experienced inspector may be able to find the location quickly based on previous inspections with the type of aircraft. If the inspector begins inspections with a different type of aircraft or if the inspector is inexperienced, then the amount of time needed to find the location for the part may be more than desired.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly others.